1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lens hood attached in front of a lens to prevent undesired light incident on the lens, and an imaging apparatus to which the lens hood is attached.
2. Background Art
With a known structure, a lens hood and a lens cover (lens cap) are separate members that are to be attached to an imaging apparatus. However, such structure that the lens cover and the lens hood are separate members often leads to loss of the lens cover.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-17523 (Patent Document 1) discloses a lens hood with lens cover in which the lens cover is integrated into the lens hood. For the lens hood with lens cover, by sliding an operational protrusion of a lens cover open/close mechanism provided on a lens hood body, an upper door and a lower door that are stored in the lens hood body can be opened or closed.